tinyrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
Chapter I - The Immortal Summoners The mortal races lived in harmony in the old world of Aelgard under the benevolent guidance of immortal guardians known as Summoners. The awesome power of the Summoners was linked to and derived from the very core of the world. Harmony reigned while the Humans, Tegu, Dwarves, Orcs and other mortal races flourished for centuries. Chapter II - The Old World of Aelgard The old world of Aelgard was rich in resources such as gold, ironite and precious crystals. The Summoners ensured enough energy for all mortal races to flourish by harnessing the power of world’s core and sharing its bounty freely among all who vowed to live in peace. Here you see the Colossus of Aelgard using an ancient technology known as the Pulsar to drill into the planet’s core, extracting energy and terraforming the planet, creating great lakes and rivers. Chapter III - The Rise of the Dark Summoners Not all were content to live harmoniously in a world of limitless resources. A faction of rebel immortals who would come to be known as The Dark Summoners, were not content to guide the mortals and instead wanted to enslave, or worse, eradicate these races whom they deemed inferior. A great war erupted between these two immortal forces and soon the conflict engulfed the entire world. 'Chapter IV - The Great War and the Power of the Pulsar' In this great conflict, Humans formed an uneasy alliance and fought alongside the Dwarves for the true Summoners. The Orcs, intoxicated by the promise of revenge against their hated Human and Dwarf persecutors, sided with the rebel, Dark Summoners. The Tegu people, rejected this war and retreated to their swampy homelands to fortify their defences. The war raged on and the forces of light began to win out. As the fearless Dwarves lead the final charge, forcing back the Dark Summoners with powerful swings of their hammers, the Dark Summoners grew desperate and manipulated the Pulsar to surge violently, impaling the planet… 'Chapter V - The Cataclysmic Split and a Tale of Two Realms' The Dark Summoners’ desperate, suicidal manipulation of the Pulsar struck a blow to the planet and shattered the old world of Aelgard to its core. The world was left in ruin, split down its middle, but remaining in its planetary orbit. The realm inhabited by the mortal races and the now diminished Summoners would forever face the Sun and would come to be known as theRealm of Light, while the Dark Summoners and their loyal Orc army, damned themselves to the shadowy Realm of Darkness. ' ' Chapter VI - The Fallen Immortals and the Tegu Faith Lost Seven centuries have passed, since the Great Cataclysm and the balance of power in the Realm of Light is in flux. The once-mighty Summoners, who drew their great power from the world’s now depleted core, live at the mercy of those whom they once watched over. The Tegu, who once revered the Summoners as their true gods, were unable to decide which side to fight on in the war and so chose to abandon all Summoners when their petty war threatened to obliterate the Tegu homeland. Chapter VII - Dwarves and Humans, An Alliance Lost The humans fought side by side with the Dwarves during the Great War to overcome to the existential threat posed by the Dark Summoners. However, when the conflict ended in the Great Cataclysm, the once allied forces took decidedly different paths. The Dwarves of Icemoor returned to their homes to repair the damages caused in the war and began to stake out a plan to maintain the fragile balance of power in the world. Diminished in power and confidence, the Summoners were no longer willing to keep the peace and at times even seem to be purposely provoking conflict between the mortal factions of the world. The mantle of peacekeeper was taken up by the Dwarves. The humans, on the other hand took one look at the vacuum of power left by the departed Summoners and took this opportunity to expand their territory, power and influence. They started by pushing aggressively into territories held the Orcs, displacing them and threatening their very exsistance in the post cataclysmic landscape.